


secret mention

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tw deceit, tw remus mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Deceit and Patton are dating in secret, so when Patton is lying because he really needs someone his snake boyfriend is there, in secret, to comfort





	secret mention

Deceit was the master of lies, whenever someone lied he would be near and listen in to see if it was a good idea to come out.

This particular situation was a little more difficult.

It was Patton again, hiding the truth, hiding his real feelings again. Out of all the light sides (including Virgil) the moral side was the one who seemed to lie the most.

The snake hid at the top of the stairs, making sure if anyone were to come up they wouldn’t see him.

It also meant he could perfectly hear the conversation happening downstairs.

“Patton, something has to be going on with you, it’s not any of us,” Logan was saying.

“But I’m perfectly fine,” Patton replied, with a laugh.

Clearly lying, Deceit thought.

“We’re just worried about you,” Virgil was next to speak.

I’m totally not worrying as well, the snake thought.

“Okay, maybe it would help if I just get out of the way for a bit, alright?”

“Padre, you cannot just stay in your room all day,” Roman insisted.

“I won’t be in there all day, just a little while, I promise,” the moral side insisted.

Before anyone could say anything else, Patton headed upstairs. Deceit remained hidden and just watched the moral side go into his room, knowing right after he may have to intervene.

The sound of muffled sobbing proved right.

Deceit entered the room, saying “it’s just me” when Patton nearly jumped up about to put on the same usual mask.

“Hey, Dee,” the moral side said, smiling slightly as his boyfriend pulled him closer.

“You know I can tell when you lie,” the snake pointed out.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I just hate that I can’t comfort you until you’re in here.”

The moral side sniffled. “I hate how they still don’t accept you.”

“I don’t like it either but on the plus side....at least Remus doesn’t mind you.”

“Yeah...how is he, by the way?”

“Oh you know, acts and smells like a dumpster fire.”

Patton laughed, and it brought a smile to Deceit.

“I love you, Dee.”

“I love you too, my sunshine.”


End file.
